Lie to Love
by lovesamcedes
Summary: This is my first Fanfic, I hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

Today was a very special day for Mercedes. She was turning 27, and she was planning her party with her best friends; Santana and Quinn. A party at the club for her friends and work pals; she couldn't wait to celebrate with them.

Mercedes had always been a conservative person and always had a lot of willpower these qualities earned her the position to be one of the best lawyers in New York. She was young, but was able to create a distinct line between having fun and being serious.

Mercedes opened her eyes and Santana was trying to wake her up, as usual.

"Santana stop hitting this pillow on my face, shit!" Mercedes yelled putting her head under the blanket.

"You need to wake up, we have to pick up Quinn, she called me like 10 times and you know, when that girl wants to be annoying she is" remarked Santana.

Mercedes sat on her bed listening to Santana talk, she was right Quinn could be so annoying that they sometimes wanted to tie her up and throw her in the sea. But Mercedes would never do that to Quinn, even Satan, ops Santana!

"Santana shut up, I'm up! There is no need for you to yell. Why didn't you go get Quinn without me? For god's sake it's 9am and it's my birthday, can't a girl sleep in alittle".

Mercedes walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

Santana stayed till midnight with her so she was the first one to wish her happy birthday.

"You know how Quinn is! And I don't care if it's 9am. God, I need a drink, go fast" Santana got out of the room and called Quinn.

"You're crazy!" Mercedes yelled.

Sam woke up and the day was already bullshit; he had to get ready as fast as possible and go to the office on a Saturday. He had to sign hundreds of papers he had not signed during the week because of a business trip he took to Europe. So, in result of making those choices he was locked in his office on a Saturday. But to him anything was better than staying home listening to his wife complain.

Sam was at the kitchen getting ready to go out when Rachel came in

"Hey, are you going into work today?"

"Well, if I'm in my work attire, that's obviously what I'm doing" Sam was about to close the door when he heard Rachel talking to him again.

"You know, you don't need to be rude with me. We're married Sam, wether you like it or not" snapped Rachel.

"Just because I'm married to you doesn't mean I love you, and you and I know more than anyone that this marriage is fake and will never work. So stop trying to be my 'wife' and let me go to my work, I'm late" Sam slammed the door and left.

Two years, yes, two years of an unwanted marriage, he never wanted to agree to it, but his parents practically forced him to marry Rachel. With financial questions being asked in the family business; Rachel's dad was one of the biggest business man in NY, as well as Sam's father. When Sam and Rachel first met at a business cocktail both parents practically forced them to get closer and go out with each other. Sam's parents thought it was good, because Rachel's father could help in financial matters of his family's company, and Sam could become a well known businessman. So, here he was, in a very bad and unhappy marriage. He was starting to believe their parents didn't care about their happiness? Sam questioned it everyday, was the 'business' and 'money' more important than his happiness ? Sam was tired of having to wake up and always look at the face of a woman he did not love. Not to mention that he and Rachel fought almost every day. All that Sam wanted to do was sign the damn papers and distract himself from the problems.

**PARTY TIME**

Later that night at the party Santana and Quinn were drinking at the bar while Mercedes was welcoming her guests.

Quinn and Santana were talking about sex when a man got closer to them.

"Hey, did you guys see merce-"

"Oh my god! Gabe, what are you doing here?"

When Gabe saw Mercedes it was as if the past was passing thru his eyes, Mercedes was more beautiful than ever in a black dress, her hair in loose curls and that smile ... That same smile that made him fall in love with her when they were kids ...

"Mercedes, you are more beautiful than ever." Gabe and Mercedes embraced for a few seconds before hearing Quinn talking

"Ok, who are you?" Quinn said staring at him.

Santana turned to Quinn and rolled her eyes,"He is a childhood friend and Mercedes ex" said Santana.

"Ok, enough of exposing my life!"

Santana and Quinn left and were dancing on the dance floor.

"Anyway, sorry about that Gabe, how are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm fine, better now that I'm with you, I was nervous to see you".

"Aww, I've missed you too, come on let's have a drink" smiled Mercedes.

"Of Course" grinned Gabe.

Puck was about to get in his car when he saw Sam standing in the parking lot leaning on his BMW caught in his thoughts.

"Hey Sam, is everything okay?" Puck asked worriedly

"It's alright man, I just don't want to go home and have to face that woman" said Sam bringing his hands to his face.

"Your wife?" asked Puck.

"My 'forced' wife, you know how this marriage works Puck" remarked Sam.

Sam and Puck were friends since college, they always got along and were confident of each other. Puck had always been very supportive of Sam and always agreed that Sam's marriage was not right.

"I know brother, but if you want to distraction you can come with me, I'm going to the party of a friend ..."

"Puck, you want me to go to someone else's party?" asked Sam.

"What? It's not a problem" replied Puck.

"She doesn't know me man, and didn't you say it was her birthday? No, no way I'm not crashing someone's birthday party" said Sam.

"Man, Mercedes is not this kind of girl. You are welcome to come and the party is at that club near here you, will be able to drink and get distracted a bit, come on!" said Puck trying to get his best friend to go.

Sam went back and forth with his decision, "Okay ..." Sam got in his car and began to follow Puck to the club.

**PARTY TIME**

Mercedes, Santana and Quinn were dancing on the dance floor. Quinn saw Puck entering the club her heart almost stopped for a second. He always made her nervous for some reason.

"Oh my god Puck is here, Mercedes why did you invite him?" Quinn said going to the bar to drink a stiff drink, she definitely needed to get drunk tonight, Mercedes followed her.4

"He's my friend Quinn, I know you two have problems that are not resolved but I'm a friends with both of you. I should be able to hangout with you guys at the same time. It's unfair to me if you guys can't do that for me" Mercedes sat at the bar looking at Quinn.

"I know, sorry, you're right. Who is that blonde with him?" asked Quinn.

"Who? What are you talking about- Quinn ... H-he's beautiful, and hot ..." Mercedes was drooling looking for Sam.

"Mercy, I know it's been awhile since you've had sex. A year to be exact, this is your chance ... Oh my god we could all double date if this works out for the best" cheered Quinn.

"Quinn less than two minutes ago you were mad at me for inviting Puck to the party, I really do not understand you two .." said Mercedes rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, if Puck asks for me, say that I did not come, Santana!" Quinn called Santana who was already dancing with a blonde on the dance floor.

As soon as Sam entered the club he took off his wedding ring and put in his pocket, he wanted to have fun tonight . Puck was trying to find Mercedes, he soon saw her at the bar having a drinking.

"Come on Sam Mercedes is over there " Sam followed Puck up to the bar and when he saw her his heart raced, how beautiful she was, those curves ... how ... Sam was completely mesmerized ...

"Dude, I know she's hot, but stop drooling! And your taken remember-" joked Puck.

"Do not even finish that sentence Puck!" said Sam in a stern voice.

When they arrived at the bar, Puck hugged Mercedes from behind and kissed her face

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOT MOMMA!" cheered Puck.

Mercedes felt Puck from behind her and turned to embrace

"Thanks Noah" she said laughing

"You look beautiful, as always. Oh! This one is my friend Sam, Sam this is the birthday girl, Mercedes" said Puck introducing them.

Sam was delighted staring at Mercedes.

"Sam? Hmm ... Are you okay?" Mercedes asked smiling.

"Sorry, it's a pleasure to meet you Mercedes" Sam took her hand and kissed it, grinning like a fool.

"Where is Quinn? I need to talk to her ..." asked Puck looking around the club.

Puck wanted to end the cat and mouse game. They were either going to be together or now at all.

"She's on the dance floor with Santana" replied Mercedes. She could feel Sam's eyes burning holes into he body. His eyes were so intense, she couldn't believe she feel in love with them instantly. Mercedes turned away wanting to focus on something us. Maybe looking at Puck would cool her off. When Mercedes looked at Puck he was already on the dance floor trying to talk to Quinn and Sam was still here looking at her.

"So ... Sam ..." said Sam trying to make conversation.

He liked it when she spoke his name sounded sexy when she said it.

"Happy Birthday" he said laughing.

Mercedes blushed, "Thank You. Well, let's have a drink," she said, trying to cut the tension.

Two hours later Puck was making Quinn scream his name, "FUCK! I hate YOU Puckerman!" Quinn groaned as Puck fucked her from behind in the bathroom club

Elsewhere, Sam and Mercedes had some drinks and then began dancing on the dance floor, or rather putting on a show for the guests.

Sam was dancing behind Mercedes holding her hips and kissing her neck, making her go completely crazy. Mercedes turned and faced Sam, looking him in the eye,"What are you doing to me?" she asked.

Sam held Mercedes's face talking with his lips touching hers, "The same thing you're doing to me, you're driving me crazy ... Let's get out of here ... please ...".

Sam couldn't take it anymore, he had to have Mercedes.

"Let's go to my apartment, wait for me at the entrance. I wanna say a few goodbyes before we go".

"Okay," he said kissing her with complete passion. All that was a sneak peek of what she was gonna get. This was only the beginning for them.

**A/N**

Review pls, this is my first fic... be nice lol

in the next chapter will have a flashback about what Mercedes and Sam talked at the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank** quickitsamcedes** for reviewing and correcting errors for me, thaaaaaaaaaank yyyyyyou

I hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>On the next day, Mercedes was the first to wake up, she was feeling so lightweight and safe in Sam's arms. It seemed that they fit perfectly, it was something inexplicable. Mercedes felt Sam involve his arms around her with a stronger grip and smiled, Sam was so amazing. Yesterday their conversation at the bar, made her want to know more about him, made her want to "have" him more.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback, conversation at the bar.<strong>

**After arriving at the bar and drinking some drinks Sam and Mercedes was just staring at each other, and than, Sam decided that was the time to know more about her, she puzzled him... She is so beautiful and looked like she was so smart, he wanted her. He knew he couldn't have this type og thought but it was inevitable, since the moment he entered on that club and saw mercedes he forgot all the "details" of his life and nothing else mattered. **

**"So, Mercedes, your party is pretty cool! " Sam was awkwardly and with cheeks burning**

**"Yes, it looks like they are having fun. May I ask you something?"**

**"Of course"**

**"Where do you and Puck know each other? Like, I know him for a time, but I never heard he mentioning you." She asked while drinking her Martini.**

**Sam was impressed with the question, what if it really meant she was interested of knowing more about him? He thought.**

**"Well, me and Puck know each other for so long since the college and nowaday we work together on my family business" **

**"Oh, that's nice... So are you a CEO?" **

**"Yes, and you?" **

**"Well, I'm a lawyer " Mercedes laughed **

**"Wow, that's sexy" Sam thought out loud.**

**"What is sexy?" Mercedes knew he was talking about her and she laughed. **

**"I mean, you are beautiful, you look like a smart girl and you are a lawyer... This is sexy." Sam was blushing, he didn't know from where the corage to tell that to her, but he couldn't let this opportunite go.**

**"Well, and you are hot... And thank you... But I don't know if your girlfriend would like to know that you think another girl is sexy?" **

**When Mercedes said that his heart stoped, he didin't know what to say, he did know if he tells her he is married even the marriege is unhappy he would lose every chance with her, but also, he didn't want to lie. But that was just one way for him to get Mercedes.**

**"For your luck, I don't have a girlfriend... Unless if you do, accepting my next order" he joke, but inside his heart was beating so fast.**

**Mercedes looked him in the eyes while he talked, he was so beautiful. He looked like a great person, she wanted to know more about him, she wanted him for her! This conection he felt for her since the moment she saw him, it was insane.**

**"This is a good thing... And about you question, I may answer after you dance with me." Mercedes took Sam's hand and they went to the dance floor'**

**End of the flashback.**

* * *

><p>Mercedes was completely lost in her thoughts when she felt him kissing her on the neck<p>

"Morning, beautiful."

Wow, his voice is so beautiful and sexy.

Mercedes turned around to kiss his lips, it was an careful and loving kiss.

"Morning sleepy... Last night was incredible"

"You were amazing... you are amazing" He was caressing her lips with his fingers.

"You are incredible... I'm not the type of woman who know a guy and sleeps with him the same night, but with you was different... Something on you please me, attract me" she laughted and caressed his beard.

"I know, you don't look alike with this type of woman. And for your information you attract me too, and I want to know more about you..." As soon as he said it, he kissed her, the were on a intense make out session when Sam's phone rang on his pocket, it was on the floor next to the bed.

Mercedes was with her legs around his hips, she needed him now.

"No babe, let it ring, I need you" she whispered.

"I need to answer, maybe it is something important"

Sam got out of the bed and picked up the phone, it seemed that God had sent a signal to him, when he went to get the phone he realized that his alliance was outside the pants pocket, and felt the bed move and quickly put the ring in the new pocket and took the phone, when he saw, had several missed calls from Rachel and 2 text from Puck asking where he was...

"Who it was?" Mercedes asked.

"No one, only 2 text from Puck, he wanted to know where I was."

"Oh, ok. Can we continue now?" Mercedes started kissing the back of Sam and stroking his abs on the front.

Sam really wanted Mercedes now, but he needed to go home, he didn't want but he needed.

He got out of bed and started to put his clothes on.

"Look, I'm sorry but I gotta go, I'll be here today at 6pm, if you let me, I can make a great food on your kitchen and this will be our first date"

When Sam started putting clothes, mercedes sighed sad, but when she heard him saying he wanted to cook for her, she smiled.

"Do you cook? Interesting, I'd love to see you cooking for me in my kitchen and shirtless, would be the sexiest thing in the world."

"Great, I'll be here at 6pm" Sam and Mercedes walked to the door and said goodbye with kisses.

**Sam and Puck**

"Dude, what are you talking about?! You slept with mercedes? you are married! "

Once Sam left the apartment of mercedes he called Puck and said everything that happened

"Dude, I know! I'm screwed, but I also do not care about Rachel, the problem is that if Mercedes find out I'll never have a chance with her,and God knows how much I am interested in this woman! Man, you believe in love at first sight?!"

"Man you are crazy, Mercedes have to know! She's not that kind of woman, and if you are so into her, you should tell the truth, man if you do not like Rachel, why don't you end this marriage? OMG, if you hurt Mercedes or break her heart ... "

"Puck you know how my parents are! They would never agree if I divorce myself from Rachel! And I know what I'm doing is wrong but I want to take the risk with Mercedes at some point I'll tell her if things work out between us ... And I will not do anything to hurt her "

Sam knew deep down that things would not end well

"Dude, you're screwed"

"I know" Sam sighed

"Man, Mercedes don't deserve to be the other woman"

"I know man she's amazing ... I see myself falling in love with her" just the thought of mercedes has left Sam silly and smiling for nothing.

"Look, I really hope things go well."

"Promise me one thing Puck, promise me you will not tell her that I'm married? Okay? Do it for me, if things go right I'm going to tell her"

"Dude that's not right, but I will not tell"

They talked a few more minutes and hung up.

At that time Sam was already into the house when he stumbled with Rachel.

"Where have you been?" She asked facing him.

"Look, Rachel I do not owe you satisfactions of my life," he said through her, and went upstairs to shower and get some sleep at all last night was hallucinating he needed a little rest.

"I'm your wife, of course you owe me satisfaction!"

Sam stopped on the top step of the stairs.

"This marriage is a farce, how many times do I have to tell you to stop acting as if our marriage matter? Look around" Sam opened his arms "we are not close to anyone, so stop acting like my wife, you can even be married to me, but that does not mean I love you! "With that said Sam went to the guest room and locked the door, Rachel was not going to ruin your day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Next cap samcedes, quick and more Rachel! rev pls


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I'm very busy with school and my courses, and don't have time to write since my vocation are over lol

thanks to **quickitsamcedes** for always making my chapters look better, you guys know... I am Brazilian and my english sucks lol

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Sam was getting ready to go to Mercedes's house when his cellphone rang. He looked the ID and smiled, it was Puck.<p>

"Hey bro!" Puck said.

"What do you want Puck?" Sam didn't want to be rude, but he also didn't want to be late.

"Hey, relax... I just called to know how you were?"

"Sorry man, it's because I'm getting ready to meet Mercedes, and I'm kinda late..." Sam said as he combed his hair with his unoccupied hand.

"So... you are meeting her? Dude, I think you should give up this idea or tell the truth to her. It's going to become increasingly complicated for you" Puck was worried about his friend, but he understood Sam. He knew that Sam didn't love Rachel and that he was only married her because of her father.

"Please Puck, let's not talk about it now... Look, I'm leaving now, we can talk later, bye!" Sam hung up, grabbed the car keys and left, when he got in the car he thanked God that Rachel wasn't home, after all he did not want to deal with her now.

"Wow, I almost forgot!" Sam thought, as he put his ring finger in his pocket.

Elsewhere Puck, soon after talking to Sam on the phone, Puck heard the bell ring, he smiled, he knew it was Quinn. After the Night at the Club they decided to make their relationship official. They soon went back to Puck's place and Puck opened the door and looked at

Quinn's face like a fool

"Babe, you're beautiful."

Quinn rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"Hey, I just talked to Cedes on the phone, and she is pretty happy with the 'thing' that she

and Sam are having, your friend Sam..." Quinn went to the kitchen to get a glass of water

"I know, Sam told me today" Puck was feeling bad about lying, more now that Mercedes was liking the 'thing' with Sam, he didn't want her to be disappointed with him for lying to her, after all Sam was a good man, and he knew that Mercedes was messing with his heart ... but he'd never saw his friend in love.

"Puck?" Quinn said looking at him.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something…. I haven't received my kisses all night" he grabbed Quinn and brought her into a kiss. Quinn laughed but kissed back.

* * *

><p>Sam rang the bell and looked at the bouquet of flowers he bought along the way waiting for Mercedes open the door.<p>

"Hey Sammy" Mercedes opened the door and hugged him. Mercedes was completely in love with him and that was new to her. Mercedes had never really been in love before…

Sam hugged her back tight, and kissed her on the lips

"Hi, babe. I've missed you" he cooed.

"I've missed you too, come in" she opened the door wider waiting for him to come in. Once he was in the couple went straight to the kitchen.

Mercedes took two glasses of wine and gave one to Sam

"Now, you can take off your shirt and start cooking" Mercedes joked.

Sam laughed.

Dinner was great and relaxing, they talked about family, work and other things, but Sam always made sure he didn't talk about Rachel. He felt so bad about lying to her, but it was necessary he didn't want to ruin what they were having and he knew it was selfish of him. He didn't want to hurt Mercedes but he knew that one way or another it would happen eventually, but at least not now.

After dinner they sat on the floor drinking wine, Sam was leaning against the wall with Mercedes between her legs. Sam hugged Mercedes back and put his face in her neck

"You smell so good" he said quietly.

Mercedes put one of her hands in Sam's hair and laughed at his comment.

"You smell good too" she remarked with a smile on her face.

Mercedes was enjoying this moment with Sam; she was completely in love with him, and she could not wait for what was to come. She wanted a serious relationship with him. Mercedes turned to face Sam, and placed her small hand on his face.

"I'm completely in love with you, and I've never had this feeling before. I know that things are happening fast, but I want you to know..." she said.

Sam smiled ear to ear, although all of this was good news he felt bad about all the lying he was doing. Seeing that she was completely pending on his heart and soul admitting that she was in love with him, made him feel bad, really bad... but he wanted to seize the moment.

"I feel the same way about you. I love you, and…I want you to be my girlfriend"

Mercedes kissed Sam and hugged him

"So happy you feel the same way. I know were moving super-fast, but I don't care. I just want to be with you" she whispered to his lips

"Who cares if were going super-fast. You're everything I want in a women. I want you more than anything, Mercedes" they kissed tenderly till Mercedes's cellphone rang ...

They pulled away and Mercedes answered the phone that was on the kitchen counter, she looked at the ID with a sigh ...

"Hey Gabe" she said with false enthusiasm, don't misunderstand, she liked Gabe but he had just cock-blocked her and Sam.

"Hey beautiful, I was wondering if you're busy tomorrow, I wanted to take you to dinner"

Sam saw the look on Mercedes's face and went to her holding her behind

"What's the matter baby?" he asked quietly, so the other person on line didn't hear him.

Mercedes nodded letting him know it was no big deal.

"I don't know Gabe, maybe tomorrow, lunch is better for me" she replied to Gabe.

"Okay, so I'll call you tomorrow and we'll meet for lunch. Kisses and goodnight beautiful" Gabe hung with a smile.

"Who was that?" Sam asked curiously

"It was my friend Gabe, he invited me to dinner tomorrow, but I plan to be with you tomorrow night" she smiled.

"Hmm, friend ... okay ... so you're not having dinner with him, but lunch is okay? I guess that's alright" he asked jealous

"Look how cute you are jealous, you don't need to feel that way, Gabe is my friend and you don't need to be jealous, I just want you" she kissed him.

The evening was great after talking and kissing, Sam decided to leave, and after all tomorrow both had to work early.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Rachel had just arrived home and saw that Sam wasn't home. She knew he was hiding something from her, she knew he had another woman...<p>

Yes, this marriage was fake, but Rachel was not okay with being betrayed. Imagine what people would say about her once they found out what Sam was doing? She wasn't going to accept being treated this way, even if the marriage was forced SAM WAS HERS, AND ONLY HERS. Rachel had actually over time learned to like Sam, so why couldn't he do the same. With that Rachel decided to make a call Paul, Sam's father.

"Paul, how are you?"

"Rachel? Hey how are you? How is Sam?"

"Well I'm fine, in fact I would be better if your son wasn't betraying me" she replied.

"Rachel, you know Sam would never do that to you", in fact Paul knew that Sam would, Sam always made it clear to him that he did not love Rachel.

"All I know is you better make it stop, unless you want your company to go bankrupt." with that said, Rachel hung up the phone.

Paul sighed, he knew he had to talk to Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I don't know when will be the next update, I hope soon ...**

**don't forget to review, tks 3 **


End file.
